Website customer support and sales support have traditionally been accomplished by providing website visitors with a telephone number that a visitor can call to reach an agent of the website to discuss the needs of the visitor. While telephone communication remains a valid option for website customer support and sales support, some visitors prefer a somewhat less intrusive method of communication for accessing customer support or sales support, such as a chat system.
Traditional chat systems enable an agent of a website, such as a sales agent or a support agent, and a visitor of the website to send short text messages back and forth using a chat window. For example, a visitor can use a traditional chat window to solicit additional information about a product that is offered for sale on the website before purchasing the product. A visitor can also use a traditional chat window to solicit help with a problem with a product that the visitor previously purchased from the website.
Unfortunately, the information exchanged using existing chat systems is generally transitory because chats between agents and visitors are not stored or otherwise available to be utilized after the conclusion of the chats. This transitory nature of existing chat systems can result in the loss of valuable information that is conveyed during a chat.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one example technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.